


Safe with me

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dad Plo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Plo Koon is bringing his newest found on a Search back to the temple.





	Safe with me

The babe in his arms was quiet despite Plo being utterly sure that the boy was both aching and hungry as he moved through the basar calmly, his robe tucked around both himself and the child he had removed from its home.

“Its alright little one.” He rumbled out, checking that the robe was indeed covering the small fragile being and kept him safe from the wind and the sun.

In his arms the child made a little snuffling sound.

Plo would have to check on him the moment he reached the shuttle and his quarters, Force he hope the line wasn’t long to board.

Luck was on his side and the Jedi was on the ship and in his quarters in less then an hour, finally able to place the little babe down on the cot of the room and carefully untuck him from the blankets.

Big green eyes watched him mutely until Plo’s claws brushed the burns and bruises on the boys legs, that provoked tiny whimpers and mewls from the boys mouth.

“Oh I know little one. I’ll take care of it… all this because you floated some toys around.” Plo pulled the first aid kit over to himself and took out the bacta bandages, carefully cleaning out the burns first and then wrapping them and the bruises on the boys body before he tucked the child back into the blanket.

During the whole process, the baby barely made a noise and barely blinked, soulful large eyes staring up at the Jedi.

“Now that must feel much better little Obi-Wan.” Plo stroked his cheek with the back of one of his claws, sighing quietly.

It wasn’t the first time he had encountered parents or guardians who were superstitious or scared of their child’s ability but it was always heartbreaking when he found it.

Especially when the child was no more then half a year and had no idea what it was doing to earn its parents scorn.

“You must be hungry, you haven’t eaten in at least three hours.” The Kel dor noted softly before picking Obi-Wan up and settling him against his shoulder. “Lets see if the good captain can help us.”

Once again luck provided Plo with what he needed.

A woman on board had small of her own and offered a spare baby bottle for Obi-Wan when she heard the Jedi’s plight and there was blue milk available.

That would have to do until Plo could get Obi-Wan to Coruscant where he would also have accesses to Healers and creche masters for the tiny little boy in his arms.

Such a tiny, quiet thing with deep green eyes, pale pink flushed skin and tufts of red hair on his head.

Babes were suppose to cry, Plo knew that, had worked a long time with little ones and their needs but Obi-Wan had learned that crying out could hurt.

Being fussy could hurt.

His noises were tiny ones and instead it was the Force that told him what Obi-Wan needed, the way the babe would squirm in his arms as he reached out to Plo, the Force twisting with what need he had.

But at the moment, tucked up in Plo’s arms and swaddled as he was sucking on the nip of a bottle, the redhead only radiated contentment, his thoughts were a jumble of quick thoughts just like any babe.

‘ _SafeWarmSnuggledFood.’_

“Yes little one.” Plo respirator hissed a bit as he spoke. “Safe.” He rumbled and rocked gently. “No one shall hurt you in my care.”


End file.
